


sensum

by C0LUMBINE



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, First Meetings, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Messy, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0LUMBINE/pseuds/C0LUMBINE
Summary: Josh keeps his hand down Tyler's pants and listens to the sound of him breathing out in sweet sighs. Tyler asks if he wants to play music with him. Josh, wide-eyed and still hard, agrees with no hesitation.





	sensum

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i don't really have much to say about this one. it's kind of messy, but does it really matter? i just wanted to focus one some body parts and stuff like that so i wrote this. nothing serious, just needed to write something light and a little silly after all those dema fics. something bigger is coming soon, hopefully. 
> 
> please tell me if you liked it! or come chat with me on tumblr - @ joshdunfiles

_I. Eyes_

When Josh sees _him_ for the very first time, he is in his element. Josh had never seen anybody put on such an intense show and display such raw, unrestrained, unchained freedom in his life -- until he got to watch him on stage. Scattered words are accompanying his movements and he spits them out so furiously Josh thinks it _has to_ be something he truly needs to get off his chest. He moves so fast that Josh's eyes struggle to keep up, blue, red and green lights merging with the gold of his skin and the black of his shirt. Josh can't keep his eyes off the wash of colors before him, artistry hidden in the lack of details.

There is sweat on Tyler's face, it's soaking through his shirt, but it's such a minor, irrelevant detail that Josh doesn't even take it under consideration when silently judging the performance. Not even once. He focuses on the story Tyler is trying to tell instead. He tries to keep his mind focused on the possible significance of Tyler's limbs moving in such a chaotic, yet consistent way. 

_II. Ears_

His voice, almost as if dragged over pothole-filled concrete after the show strucks Josh like lightning. Josh is invited backstage, and it feels more special than it should, but it's okay. He is comfortable with showing a little bit of unnecessary excitement.

"Hey, I'm Tyler. Josh, right?" Tyler introduces himself, offering a hand. It's shaking, it's clammy, but Josh doesn't mind. He doesn't mind. There's ringing in his ears, so loud and clear it tangles between the words, but nothing is as pleasant to the ear as the gritty, yet soft voice of the guy before him. "I'm glad you could make it, man. Saw you out there in the crowd, got a little dizzy, huh?"

They talk for a while, share a laugh, and a few stories from the past. Josh had never met a person who would take such long, drawn out pauses between words to gather thoughts before. It's endearing, really, and Josh's skin feels tingly each time he gets to hear Tyler's voice again.

Nothing is more pleasant and precious than hearing Tyler gasp and moan unbashedly in the bathroom stall backstage as Josh strokes his cock. His hand, shoved down Tyler's pants, is moving up and down, while Tyler is sitting on the toilet board with his legs spread, offering himself as if he's been waiting for someone to take him for way too long. Josh's fingers are tightened around the base of his dick in a way that's almost overwhelming, but Tyler doesn't complain. He doesn't use any words.

There is not a single sound more pleasant than Tyler's soft whines and Josh's name constantly rolling off his tongue like something of addictive nature, like something close to salvation. Tyler is desperately trying to hold on to something that could grant balance, but his hands meet the frigidness of the wall tiles and keep sliding down, squeaking. There are equal amounts of desperation in the way Tyler lets himself move, bucking his hips and trying to grind against the knee shoved between his legs.

Tyler asks Josh to go faster, asks him for more, more, everything, and Josh listens, and gives him more, gives him everything. Nothing is more satisfying than Tyler shuddering and crying out when he comes, harsh and hot, wet and sticky. Josh keeps his hand down Tyler's pants and listens to the sound of him breathing out in sweet sighs. 

Tyler asks if he wants to play music with him, and Josh, wide-eyed and still hard, agrees with no hesitation.

_III. Nose_

Tyler smells like pine trees, Josh soon finds out, and he wonders how he acquired such a unique, exquisite scent. It's not the cheap, artificial type of fragrance. It's so real, so accurate that Josh can't help but inhale and let his mind take him straight into wilderness whenever Tyler falls asleep in his lap or hugs him tighter at night when they're sharing a bed. Safety. That's what Josh imagines safety would smell like. 

Long nights in Tyler's basement smell like black coffee and wood fire scented candles, burning for so long that eventually their original scent is exchanged with the smell of smoke that hovers above the knot once there is no more wax left in the jar. 

"Tyler?" Josh mumbles, tapping his shoulder. There is only so much an average human being can do, and Tyler likes pushing the boundaries around as if they don't matter. A candle can only burn for so long. Eventually, the last spark fades into nothingness. "It's really, _really_ late."

"I know," Tyler replies. He really knows. Keeping his eyes away from the clock is not an easy task. The bags under his eyes turn purple when he angles his head a certain way. His fingers dance around the keyboard, but none of the words make sense. Josh glances at the computer screen and sees nothing but nonsense. It's a language that nobody but a sleep deprived person can understand. 

Tyler grabs a lighter. The soft click and a tiny flame catch Josh off guard. Yet another candle is lit, and they continue working with intense smell of cinnamon in the air.

_IV. Mouth_

The rush of adrenaline that comes with performing in front of a crowd is a stimulus, and a strong one at that. Adrenaline takes over the body, twists it and turns it until there are no soft parts left, only tense muscles and a racing heart. Bumping into something feels ten times worse than it would any other day. Bumping into someone is just _too much_.

"Talk to me," Tyler begs. His eyes are foggy and wet, his body is a structure beyond his own control. He's writhing, kicking his legs, pulling at Josh's shirt and lifting it from his shoulders. He's sinking into something foreign, and it goes smoother than he would have ever expected. "Please, talk to me."

Josh, on his knees between Tyler's legs, with the carpet stinging his skin, accepts all of it. He watches as Tyler lets go of his shirt and begins tugging at the curls of his hair instead, and he allows it. Josh compliments his cock and kisses his sensitive balls. Tyler shivers and twitches, guiding Josh's head. Josh lets his mouth hang open and his sharp canines drag along Tyler's cock, all the way to the head. It hurts, but it hurts _so good_. There's precome beading at the tip of Tyler's dick -- he's leaking, he's leaking so much. Josh almost goes cross-eyed just to focus on the sight.

Tyler's fingers go lax where they are and Josh uses it as an opportunity to move his head, pressing his lips to the head of Tyler's cock. He leaves a sloppy kiss right there, then sticks his tongue out to lap at the slit. Tyler gasps and shudders helplessly, bucking his hips. He's so far from composure and so close to extasy that he doesn't care about his dick bumping against Josh's nose once or twice. Friction is what he needs, and friction is what he's getting.

Josh's mouth is warm and willing, wet and inviting. Tyler is guiding his head again and pushing his dick in, and it's so hot and heavy against Josh's tongue, so, so desperately hard that Josh can't help but open his mouth wider and swallow him whole. Tyler curses under his breath and begins to fuck his throat relentlessly.

Tyler convulses and comes, his orgasm so harsh it almost knocks air out of his lungs and concsciousness out of his body. Josh grunts at the taste of Tyler's cum on his tongue and swallows around his cock. He pulls off with a tiny pop and almost immediately starts shifting in his spot. He hooks his leg over Tyler's, holding on to the edge of the bed. Tyler stares at him in awe, softening cock resting against his belly. He sticks his leg further out as an attempt to help and bumps his knee against Josh's dick, forcing a whimper out of his mouth. He gets it. He gets what Josh wants. 

Josh grinds down, checking, testing, searching for the angle that feels right. He tries rutting against Tyler's leg, cock hard and pressed against his knee. He glances up at Tyler and sees him mouthing something, perhaps a word of encouragement, but Josh can't tell. It doesn't matter. It still does the job.

Josh's cock is pulling at the fabric of his boxers and it's so embarrassing -- he's so needy it almost hurts. It's a hunger, something primal, but Tyler doesn't mind. He focuses on Josh's dick poking out from under the waistband of his boxers and tries bouncing his leg a little, just to see what happens.

Josh spills in his boxers with a quiet sob, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Cum seeps into the fabric and then leaks out, drips, hot and sticky, hitting Tyler's bare leg so unexpectedly that it pulls a surprised sound out of his mouth. Josh rides out his orgasm until he's aching, trembling, then he stops and leans in for a kiss.

_V. Heart_

Tyler never says it explictly, not used to externalizing what he feels deep inside, but Josh knows it. It shows through different types of actions, different words and tiny, every day things that only he understands the true point of.

It shows through the way Tyler tugs at the sleeve of his hoodie while they're working on a new song to ask for his opinion. It shows through the spark in Tyler's eye when he gets the nod of agreement, glad that they're on the same page about what their music should focus on. 

Josh can see it, feel it whenever it comes to his attention that Tyler is wearing a shirt that doesn't belong to him. When Josh unzips his suitcase and is greeted by a huge mess of clothes folded in the strangest way he's ever seen, his heart grows bigger and his skin gets warmer.

* * *

One day, Josh finds himself sitting at a restaurant table, shoving fries in his mouth and trying his hardest to avoid Tyler's gaze from across his paper plate. Tyler finishes his food first, so Josh assumes he's about to start scrolling through his phone as usual, submerging himself in whatever the internet has to offer, but that doesn't happen. Not this time. Not even the most interesting website has the ability to keep Tyler's mind away from whatever he's thinking about.

"Hey, Josh, I-" Tyler shoots, stopping himself mid sentence. Josh swallows half chewed up fries, feeling the hard edges drag along the sides of his esophagus. He shivers. "I think, um, I think I might, y'know." Tyler hesitates, struggling to find the right words. His eyebrows furrow and his mouth turns into a thin line. He looks hilarious, but Josh doesn't mention it. His blood begins to rush a little bit faster. "I think I might like you. But, y'know, like, a lot," Tyler says, whispers, leaning in. Josh's eyes widen.

"Oh, uh. Thanks for telling me, I guess?" Josh replies unsurely, reaching for another fry and dipping it in ketchup. Never the guy to pour his condiments all over the place. He keeps dipping and dipping, nervous. He doesn't know what else to say. He isn't too good with words.

"Is that okay?" Tyler asks, tapping his fingers on the table. "Please, Josh. I've been trying to tell you this for, for -- for like two years." He looks more distressed than he should be, Josh thinks. 

"Tyler, it's very okay. I just- I just dunno what to say." Josh shrugs, because he truly has no idea how to respond. He doesn't have to hear Tyler say it out loud to be aware of it, but knowing that he's finally found the guts to admit it makes him happy.

Tyler sighs, looking at the fries scattered all over Josh's plate. They kind of remind him of his own thoughts. "So, you like me too, right?"

"I thought that was obvious," Josh says. 

Tyler isn't exactly sure what obvious means. Yes, Josh has been dealing with him for a couple years now. Yes, he's never been intentionally mean to him and yes, he spent more time by his side than anyone else in the world, but could he be sure? 

"If I use the other L word, will it make things weird?" Tyler asks. 

Josh laughs softly, eyes getting crinkly. "Not at all. I love you too."

Tyler's cheeks grow redder, and he struggles not to grin. He believes him. His heart tells him he should believe.


End file.
